The Elite
by HalesNNathan4Life
Summary: A story about the kids of the orginal gang, about there lives at tree hill high.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tree Hill High School, most people think it's just a place in North Carolina, but, for the students in it, it's four years they'll never forget. Every school has its cliques. Even though the ones at Tree Hill are the worst looking in from the outside but, the best when you're on the inside! The school is ruled by jocks. Most of the jocks can barely keep a 2.0 grade point average but some are great at being popular. They throw tons of parties that only the "in- crowd" attend.

There's one crowd that nobody messes with they're the best of the best the best in school, they have the newest clothes, the latest electronics, and the most expensive cars. They're the Scott's, but everyone calls them The Elite. This fiery group of ten is quiet in class but when it comes down to it they're there for each other, they're family.

Colton Scott, NBA star forward, and his beautiful wife, singer/ songwriter Haley, have 4 kids who are in The Elite, triplets: James, Kyle, and Aidan, who are 18, and their beautiful daughter, Riley. Riley is sixteen, she's a junior and still has her brothers watching her every move. They're there to protect her, and to be, as she calls it; her Supermen hard on the outside, soft on the inside. Riley looks just like her mom, she has long chocolate hair that's cut about 2 inches below her shoulders. Riley had a very strong bond with her brothers. They all know it is always there, no matter what.

The Elite consists of ten Scott's three belonged to Lucas and is wife Peyton: Keith who is 18, and twin girls Kay and Ellie who are 15. There rich because Lucas plays in NBA alongside Colton and Chase, his brothers. And to round off the group world renown fashion designer Brooke Davis-Scott, and her husband Chase Scott have three kids: Summer who is 17, and twin girls Sammie and Kara who are 16.

The Elite are the best. The best at getting in trouble, the best at getting out of trouble, and the best at getting whatever they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley stood in front of her mirror studying her choice of out fit for the day that consisted of a blue Abercrombie t-shirt with the number 23 on it, the number 23 was her favorite number because it was her boyfriend Nathan's football number, and her dad's basketball number. She wore Abercrombie light blue jeans, and new blue Vans tennis shoes, she stole from her mom's closet.

"Riles, let's go!" Kyle called from the bottom of the staircase at there expensive Tree Hill Mansion. Riley grabbed her Abercrombie zip-up jacket that had fur all inside it, and her backpack, and walked out to the kitchen. She studied the key holder on the door to the garage wondering when they had put 5 extra key rings on there.

"Hey Dad, why is there so many ke-" Riley said, as she opened the door to garage as she saw her family standing in front of a brand new BMW x5 with a big pink bow on top of it. 'Why?"

"Happy Birthday!" her dad said, handing her the keys.

"That's mine?" Riley asked astonished. Sure, she had driven every single one of her parents cars even her dad's Escalade but, to have a car of her own was a different story to her.

"Yep! Aren't you happy?" her mom asked excited for her.

"Seriously?" Riley asked with a straight face.

"Just go to school. We'll see you when you get home" her mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, ok then" Riley said sarcastically, as she hugged her dad. "Thank you so much! You're the best." Riley said as she opened the car door.

"I know" her dad said, grabbing the door. "Be careful, please" he tried to squeeze that in there knowing her mom needed her on the planet.

"I will. Love you!" Riley said, starting the car, watching all of her brothers get in there cars. Aidan got in his Doge Ram, Kyle got in his GMC Sierra, and Jamie got in his Range Rover. Riley watched them pull out of the long the driveway.

"Love you too. Happy birthday my seventeen year-old" her dad said to himself as she drove off down the street. Riley loved her new car. When she pulled into the school parking lot, all of The Elite were waiting out front for her. They all walked to where she parked along with some of Riley's non-Elite friends including her boyfriend Nathan, and her best friend Ashley.

"Oh my god!" Ashley yelled.

"I know!" Riley yelled back, getting out of the car and standing in at the back of her car.

"Well happy birthday to you!" Nathan said giving her a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks guys" Riley said grabbing her Roxy backpack, locking her car doors, and walking into school arm in arm with Nathan and Ashley. Nobody cared that Riley was hanging out with non-Eliters, as everyone called it, because she always broke rules. They passed a group of girls in the hallway that were snickering and laughing as they passed, Riley had just learned to just blow it off because sooner or later karma would hit them. They stopped at her locker to see the outside decorated with pictures of The Elite and pictures of Nathan and Riley, and some of Ashley and Riley cheering. It also had a banner that read "Happy Birthday" that everyone from the Elite signed.

"Awww. Thanks guy!" Riley said, opening her locker to see two birthday cards and a cupcake with one candle in it lit. "You guys" Riley said gushing. She made a wish and blew out the candle. She could tell this was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley sat in her 4th period English class when the bell rang for lunch. She hopped out her seat and basically ran to the door but something stopped her.

"Riley I'd like you stay for a minute" her teacher, Ms. Monday asked. Riley walked over to her teacher's desk.

"Yes?"

"I need your parents to sign this because you're failing my class." the teacher said handing Riley her exam with an F on it.

"What?" Riley was shocked she thought she did well on the exam.

"I'm very sorry."

"Yeah, ok I'll get them to sign it." Riley said walking out of her class and going to her locker to grab her keys to go to lunch.

"Hey" Nathan said, seeing the sad face Riley had. "What's wrong?' he asked, as Riley handed him the exam.

"Wow! That bad?" Nathan said trying to get a laugh out of her but, just getting a glare. "Oh ok! Where to?"

"BJ's" Riley said excited because her dad agreed to pay for her lunch with all of her friends. They walked hand in hand right through the quad where all of the kids were eating lunch, to the parking lot, when Rachael Gatina, Riley's worst enemy, stopped them.

"Well, well what do we have here an Eliter and A non-Eliter?" Rachael asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Rachael and leave us alone!" Riley said, walking around Rachael.


End file.
